


Eyes Don't Lie

by Stralia_Harker



Series: Love and Trust [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Steve Harrington, M/M, Sad Steve Harrington, unobservant Billy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23335156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stralia_Harker/pseuds/Stralia_Harker
Summary: Steve's always been good at wearing masks, but masks don't hide the eyes.Part 1 of the Love and Trust Series
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Love and Trust [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740361
Comments: 10
Kudos: 178





	Eyes Don't Lie

**Author's Note:**

> Dub/Con only due to Billy's obliviousness. 
> 
> Constructive Comments always welcome
> 
> No beta reader

Steve’s always been good at playing a role, slipping in and out of various personas as he needed. Doing what fit the situation he was in, from King Steve to dutiful son, he had learned how to slip the masks on and off as needed. He did it less and less once he fell from grace, able to be himself a little more, and as he learned more who he was without all the masks he was comfortable leaving them behind. On occasion though, when his parents were home, or in front of the kids, he’d slip one on. One to keep the parents placated and one to keep the kids from worrying. And the one he was getting ready to slip back on once he calmed himself, the one of a blissed out boyfriend, the one he wore for Billy. 

He splashed some water on his face and calmed his breathing. He blinked a few times to clear the forming tears. He turned himself away from the mirror knowing if he saw himself he wouldn’t be able to stop. He knew the mascara was running and the lipstick was smudged, but Billy liked seeing him like that. He liked lingering signs that showed Steve had choked on his cock. He like Steve messy after their sex. He reached down and readjusted the stockings on his legs and went to rejoin his boyfriend on his bed. 

Billy smiled as the bathroom door opened and Steve made his way back over. He opened his arms wide and Steve settled in. Billy stroked his hair with one hand, the other absently playing with the waistband of the panties Steve was currently wearing. Billy whispered his praises, demeanor having changed in the afterglow. He was soft and sweet now, making sure Steve was feeling ok, finally telling him he should change so they could sleep. Relief flooded Steve at finally being able to remove the silky undergarments. He changed into a pair of pajama pants and he and Billy drifted off. 

Steve was a little surprised at the number of scenarios Billy could come up with. He hadn’t realized there was so much to do in the bedroom. His head would kind of spin sometimes with the different ideas Billy had for them. Not all of them bothered Steve, some were fun. Others, Steve had to psych himself up for. He was grateful Billy never surprised him with any of his ideas, he always gave Steve time to think about them. Even with Steve agreeing to all of them, Billy let him know in advance. It helped, Steve could get himself in the mindset he needed to get through it. 

He’s been tied up, spanked, dressed in women’s clothes, women’s underwear, denied orgasms, been pushed to delirium, been treated like a pet, been made to watch while Billy got himself off over and over. Billy seemed to have a bit of a humiliation kink, dehumanizing Steve, calling him his cumslut, his toy, his favorite hole. He’s been forced to hold Billy’s come in, been packed with it while a plug was inside, had to wear it on his face while Billy fucked into him. He’s swallowed more of it than he’d care to admit. He should’ve known something like this was up when he came in waving his test results and sending Steve out to get his. But Billy liked it raw, Steve too. That was one thing he shared with Billy.  
Billy also had a dirty mouth, and he liked to talk during sex. He’d tell Steve how filthy he was. Call him his whore, tell him he was such a good slut. His face would flush when Billy would describe his hole, talk about how well it stretched around Billy’s cock, how well it opened for him. He’d tell him how greedy it was for his cock. Billy had once positioned them so that Steve was able to suck him off while Billy fucked him with dildo. He wouldn’t shut up about what a greedy slut Steve was, how he wanted all his holes filled, he’d covered Steve’s face and shoulders in his cum, he wouldn’t let him wash it off, then when was done fucking him, stayed inside Steve. They fell asleep like that, Billy keeping Steve full of him, Steve’s face sticky. 

Steve wanted to tell him, wanted him to know about the parts he didn’t like. But Billy was so eager and excited. Steve could picture the disappointment on Billy’s face if he told him he wanted to stop, that he didn’t like being called a whore or a slut. He didn’t like being called a hole to fuck, and made to be covered in cum. Even if Billy was sweet and soft with him after, even if he held him and told him he was good. He knew Billy would find someone else, someone who would do all the dirty things he liked. So Steve pushed through. 

It isn’t until he agrees to let Billy watch him with someone else that he finally breaks. Billy had asked him, told him the idea got him really hot, wanted to be able to really see Steve and not be distracted by his own pleasure. So they went up to Indianapolis, Billy said he’d feel better if it was someone they weren’t likely to see again, that way it didn’t get awkward after. They found a guy who looked to be in his early 20’s who didn’t creep Steve out. Despite agreeing and helping to pick his partner, Steve still felt sick. He didn’t want anyone but Billy touching him, but he had to keep Billy happy. So he went along. 

He felt cold as the guy, Chris, as his hands roamed his body, Chris was into it, eager. He kept telling Steve how hot he was, Steve flushed when Billy would agree and praised him for doing so well, for putting on the show for him. The flush helped keep up the pretense that Steve was enjoying this. When he took Chris in his mouth, he closed his eyes and focused on the words and sounds Billy was making, pretending he was the one Steve was pleasuring. It worked for a little while, then Chris’ hands were in his hair and they were pulling in all the wrong ways, it wasn’t painful, just wrong. He felt Chris’ hips start to stutter and then he felt the warm of his release through the condom. Steve pulled back, wiping spit off his chin. 

Billy directed Steve to the bed, he walked over and handed him the bottle of lube, he leaned down and kissed Steve, then told him to prep himself while Chris recovered. Steve lay back and spread his legs, he poured some of the slick liquid onto his fingers and maneuvered so he could reach his hole. He heard Billy groan as he began to spread the lube around and slowly slid one finger inside himself. He looked over and met Billy’s eyes, and Billy nodded for him to continue. And as Steve stared at him he slowly unzipped his pants and pulled his hard cock out, he reached over and grabbed the lube, slicking his own hand up. For a minute Steve lost himself in Billy, watching as he slowly slid his hand up and down his cock. Steve slid another finger inside, twisting and scissoring them, getting ready for Chris. Shuddery breaths were coming from Steve and Billy’s hips gave a little thrust with each one. Steve was so focused on Billy that he jumped when he felt hands on his thighs, pushing his legs up and apart. His head turned and focused on Chris, whose eyes were full of lust, and it made Steve’s heart speed up. This was really going to happen, Billy was going to let someone use him like a whore, and he was going to watch. The things he did for love. He closed his eyes as he felt Chris’ tip against him, he took a deep breath in as he felt his length fill him. 

And as Chris began to gently thrust into him, Steve made the mistake of opening his eyes, the moment he focused he closed them back again, as he felt the tears forming. He could feel the familiar weight in his chest and tried to ground himself, knowing he couldn’t do this now, he had to wait til it was over, until he was alone and cleaning himself up. It wasn’t working, he could feel his breath speeding up and the sounds in the room were becoming garbled, he could hear Billy giving instructions but couldn't make them out. There was a particularly hard thrust and his eyes flew open, as soon as his eyes met Billy's, the tears came. Billy took one look at Steve and was out of the chair. He pushed Chris back, trying to get him away from Steve. He looked confused for a moment until he took in Steve’s trembling form. He stepped back and started to apologize. Steve managed to get out a few words that sounded like “not your fault.” Billy sent him to the bathroom to get himself together before he left and made his way over to Steve.

Steve had turned on his side and was curled into the fetal position, Billy pulled the blanket up and around him the best he could. He could see the shake of Steve’s shoulders as he tried to keep his cries silent, his eyes were shut but Billy could see the steady stream of tears leaking from them. He sat next to Steve running his hand up and down his back. He knew he couldn’t really comfort him til Chris was gone. With that though he heard the bathroom door open and looked up. Chris mouthed “is he ok?” Billy nodded and waved, with that Chris left the room. 

“He’s gone baby, he’s gone, tell me what happened.” Billy leaned down and spoke to Steve softly.

“Don’t call me that , I’m not your baby.” Steve whispered. 

“Steve, what happened?” Billy sounded concerned. Steve was trying to calm himself enough to talk.

“You don’t love me, I’m not your baby. You let him, I was just a hole to him, and you let him. He used me like a whore and it got you off. I just wanted to make you happy. I wanted to be so good for you. Then you’d stay. I can’t do it anymore. You don’t love me so there’s no point. I can’t be your toy.” He took another shaky breath and felt a fresh wave of tears as Billy’s hand stopped moving.

Billy wasn’t sure what to say, he was trying to process this bit of information. First, Steve thought he didn’t love him. Second, Steve hadn’t wanted this. Billy was sick with it now. He knew he hadn’t forced Steve, but he should’ve known. And he needed to figure out the words without sounding like he blamed Steve. He wanted to get Steve cleaned up and wanted to calm him, so they could talk. He rolled Steve on his back and leaned down and kissed him gently.

“I love you, you are everything to me. We need to clean you up, then we need to talk. And before you go thinking anything, I am not breaking up with you. I am not leaving. But we have to talk.” He put his forehead against Steve’s “Okay?”

Steve nodded and Billy helped him up. They headed to the bathroom and Billy ran Steve a warm bath, he sat on the toilet as Steve cleaned himself up. He helped wash his back and hair, when they were done Steve pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. He rested his head and wondered what happened now. Billy said he wouldn’t leave, but could he really be with Steve if their sex life didn’t include all this crazy, kinky, adventurous shit that Billy seemed to love?

Billy sat in silence with Steve, mentally berating himself for not realizing sooner. There were times when Steve had been hesitant, but he always ended up agreeing. He had always seemed to be enjoying himself. But what he’d said earlier, that he couldn’t anymore, it means this wasn’t the first time he hadn’t liked what they were doing. And that killed Billy. He’d gotten so caught up in the fact that Steve was willing to indulge him that he didn’t pay attention like he should have. They were going to have to draw some lines. He didn’t want to lose Steve over this and Steve deserved to have his boundaries respected. He looked over and saw that Steve had started to shiver, so he grabbed one of the robes the hotel left and helped him out of the bath. He wrapped him in the robe and led them to the room. He let Steve get comfortable and then sat cross legged, facing him. 

“This wasn’t the first time you didn't like something was it?” Billy figured it was best to just get it over with, be straight and to the point. Steve looked down and for a minute Billy thought he wasn’t going to answer.

“No. There's other stuff I didn’t like. I DON’T like.” he emphasized.

“But you did it because I asked you to?”

“Some of it, some of it I was curious too. It just turned out I didn’t like it either.”  
“And you kept doing it after. Even when you figured out you didn’t like it?” Steve gave a meek little nod, like he was ashamed. 

“Jesus Steve. You can’t do that. You have to tell me. You can say no to me or tell me you didn’t like something and don’t want to do it again. I won’t leave you because you’re not into my crazy fantasies.” He looked at Steve, his head still down as he picked at a thread on the comforter. 

“I don’t have anything else to give you. I’m not smart, I’m needy, my own parents don’t even see anything worthwhile in me. Nancy left. I don’t have a future besides minimum wage jobs that I’ll never be good at. And I love you, and everyone I love leaves. I just wanted you to stay, so I gave you the only thing I’m really good for. And I was mostly ok, sometimes it was a little much, and sometimes I’d think you really did believe some of the things you’d say. Then you’d hold me after and I was ok. This was the first time I saw it though, saw that I was your whore. I’d never felt like that before and it just all came back to me. How could you love me if you’d share me. I couldn’t ever share you.” Tears had begun to fall down Steve’s face again. 

There was a lot to unpack in that statement. But Billy knew the thing Steve needed to understand most was that Billy loved him and that he was not going to leave him. He slid closer to Steve and pulled him close so his head was resting on Billy’s shoulder. He ran his fingers through Steve’s hair and held him close. 

“You are so much more than what you see, your parents are assholes who had a kid for the wrong reasons. Nancy should have told you the moment she had doubts, which she’s even admitted was long before you told her you loved her. She should have let you go then. You have more to offer me than sex. I loved you before I even kissed you. You’re a good person Steve. You're caring and loving, you protect the people you love with all you have, even when you know you’re going to get hurt. The way you forgave Nancy and Jonathan, the way you forgave me. You gave us chances we didnt’ deserve. You have the biggest heart and you give kindness without expecting anything in return. You protected Max and you barely knew her. And you take care of me, show me love when I’m an absolute nightmare. You calm me and make me feel loved. I love you for that. I love who you are.” Steve hugged Billy a little closer and his breathing was much more even now. So Billy continued. 

“The sex stuff, we need to talk about it. You are the most beautiful person I have ever seen in my life, boy or girl. The thing with Chris tonight, it wasn’t about sharing you, it was about watching you. I wasn’t looking at him or his cock or even yours. I was watching your face, listening to the sounds you made. I only asked about another person because you get shy when I watch you touch yourself and I wanted you to let go so I could really see you. You are NOT my whore, or my toy. You’re my beautiful, sweet boy. Please tell me you get that.”

Steve pulled back and looked at Billy. He studied his face and looked in his eyes. He believed him. If Billy didn't mean it he would’ve thrown him out, finished off with Chris. Steve was certain of that. He leaned up and kissed Billy and nodded. He tucked himself back into Billy’s arms, his eyes getting heavy after the emotional rollercoaster he just went on.

“Let’s go to sleep, when we get up we’ll set boundaries. I want you to have fun too, I want you to feel safe and enjoy yourself. I won’t be able to enjoy myself if I think you’re not. You’re in this relationship too.” 

As they settled in, Steve safe in Billy’s arms, Steve let himself enjoy the feeling of the arms around him. He listened to Billy’s breathing even out. In the morning, Steve would tell him; this was his favorite, when Billy was soft, when he made Steve feel safe and cherished.


End file.
